


The Kitten Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [6]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, minecraft youtube RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Just Friends, M/M, Masturbation, Puppy Play, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: GEORGE: hurry up kitten, daddy is bored
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 30
Kudos: 409
Collections: Anonymous





	The Kitten Fic

**Author's Note:**

> no minors, if dteam wants it down it goes down

**DREAM:** hey george

**DREAM:** how as ur day?

**GEORGE:** stressful.

**DREAM:** oh.. im sorry, anything i can do?

**GEORGE:** wanna RP?

**DREAM:** yeah! gimme a sec to finish this plugin, then we can rp!!

**GEORGE:** hurry up kitten, daddy is bored

_ DREAM started a call _

“ _ George?! _ ” Dream’s incredulous voice screeches from George’s headset.

George can’t help but laugh, “I’m sorry, I thought it’d be funny!”

“It- I-” Dream stutters for a few moments, unsure what to say.

“Oh come on, kitten, I was only teasing you…” George bites back a laugh and when Dream doesn’t respond he says, “Kitten…?”

“George-” Dream sounds super tentative.

“NO-!” George can’t contain his burst of laughter, having to hold his stomach in his chair. “Do  _ not _ tell me you enjoyed that!”

“Okay not the fucking ‘daddy is bored’ part, but I like the nickname.”

George is quiet for a moment. “Meow for me, kitten.” It’s less of a command and more of a suggestion.

Through his headset the cutest, “ _ Mrrrrrp _ ,” comes, and he stares at his computer in disbelief. If he wasn’t so shocked he might have said it was… kinda hot. George doesn’t respond so Dream starts laughing, “George are you still here?”

“Y-yeah…” he feels breathless, weightless even. His desk can't ground him and the rain hitting the window behind his computer just adds to his feeling.

Dream laughs again, " _ Meo-ow… mrrp.. Meow _ ," he goes on a few more times, George's grip on the desk only getting tighter.

"D-Dream," George pants out, completely oblivious to just how far gone he sounds, "why are-"

"No you have to call me Kitten, George," Dream cuts him off and continues making cat noises.

George feels his heart stop for a moment goes to reposition in his chair, surprised to find himself unbelievably hard. "I-..."

George's breathing is heavy, fast, and loud. He takes one hand off from gripping his desk and starts to rub it at his thigh, outside his pyjama pants.

"Kitten," George gasps out, "I'm going to touch myself."

Dream's meowing stops for a moment, and then he laughs, "George,  _ WHAT _ ?!"

"Nng," George bites his bottom lip and screws his eyes closed, "Kitten meow for me."

Dream's silent for a moment, and then he lets out the quietest meow George has heard yet. The outside of George's pj pants have a wet spot on them and George can't take it anymore, he leans down into his chair and starts to rub up and down his cock.

"George…" Dream's voice is quiet, probably a little confused, "Are you actually… Are you really jerking off in call right now?"

"Mhmm," his voice waivers off into a moan and he has to throw his head back.

The call is quiet for a moment, except for the distant sounds of George's pj pants and hands sliding up and down his dick.

And then Dream starts to make a noise like a cat purring.

George can feel himself ready to burst so he lets go of his dick, depriving himself of the release. He grips the arms of his chair to keep himself from touching his sensitive dick.

"Meow George… Meow… Mrrrp. Meow," Dream continues on, mixing George's name in with the cat noises. 

"I'm so close Kitten."

Dream giggles and then continues the cat noises.

_ SAPNAP has joined the call _

"Meow, mrrrrp… meow meow meeeeow."

Without missing a beat, Sapnap starts barking down his mic, "ARF ARF BARK WOOF ARF ARF ARF."

George's eyes widen and he stares at the discord screen, all three of them in the VC of their group chat. Oh fuck.

"Sapnap nooo-" Dream laughs.

George clears his throat, "Quiet Kitten," he orders. "Puppy if you wanna be in here you're going to have to whine for it."

Sapnap laughs, "When you said rp I assumed it was just a joke you guys actually-"

" **Dogs do not speak** ." George feels something like power move through him and his cock aches to be touched.

"George maybe-" Dream starts before Sapnap cuts him off by whining like a dog.

"Kitten and a puppy, how lucky am I," George babbles, trying to focus on anything other than his leaking, solid cock. "I'm going to take such good care of you two. Take you on walks, feed you with your bowls, buy you collars so everybody knows who you belong to." 

Sapnap growls while Dream purrs. 

"Pup…?" George questions.

Sapnap barks loudly and aggressively, George can't help but start squeezing his balls, imagining Sapnap pinning him down and gripping him there. 

Dream meows quietly and George starts to pump his dick again, imagining leaning Dream over a bed and holding his ass while he thrusts into him. His little meows and noises as he fills Dream up completely.

Sapnap growls, low and deep, and George takes the hand not pumping his dick and grips his shoulder, digging his nails into the spot Sapnap would bite him. George moans loudly and both Dream and Sap quiet for a moment to listen before starting the animal noises again.

"I'm so lucky," George babbles, "so so so lucky."

Sapnap howls with what George assumes is pleasure and he feels himself ready to burst.

"I'm- I'm so- I'm gonna-" George can't speak, his body stutters as he cums, moaning into his mic.

He slouches back into his chair, not quite caring about the cum in his pants yet. 

"I can't believe what just happened," Sapnap says.

"Well I hope your day is going better now George," Dream says with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah…"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @ georgewithno


End file.
